The Girl Who Saved Tortall
by Topazwolf
Summary: This is the sequel to No More Secrets, this might not make sence if you don't read that one first. this is about Kel and Neal's daughter, Tala. please r/r
1. Going to the Palace

Summery: This is the sequel to No More Secrets, this might not make sense if you don't read that one first. This is about Kel and Neal's daughter, Tala. Please r/r

A/N: This is the sequel to No More Secrets, things will make more sense if you read that first, but you don't have too. I was watching the movie "Beetlejuice" it's hilarious! J Ok storytime

Disclaimer: Tala is mine, but every thing else belongs to Tamora Pierce.

When Kel and Neal asked about the visiting rulers from Deyist, they were given strange looks. No one seemed to remember the rulers visit, probably because they were really disguised Gods. They came to bring Kel and Neal together. 

****

Sixteen years later they are married and have a child….

"Tala, come on your going to be late," Kel called, her shoulder length brown hair fell in front of her hazel eyes. A girl that looked exactly like Kel, except much shorter, came running out of a room, pulling on a shoe. The girl who was tall enough to be ten or eleven, was really only seven. A man, not much taller than Kel's six feet followed. He smiled at Kel," G, morning, Neal" she kissed her husband lightly.

" How are my two favorite ladies doing this morning?" Neal asked as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"I get to go see Daine this morning, Daddy," Tala exclaimed. " Mommy's taking me, I'm going to learn to use my magic better," Tala smiled at her mother, Kel smiled back.

"Do you want to come?" Kel asked Neal. He nodded, Tala hugged him.

" Sammy," Tala called, a big wolf came trotting to Tala, she petted him.

"Ok we really have to leave now," Kel insisted her family and a wolf followed her out the door. They mounted their horses. Tala spoke quietly to her solid black gelding, Stormy, as Kel and Neal mounted their own horses. They rode from their home, Forest Cove, to the nearby palace, only a day's ride. Tala had as much, if not more Wild Magic than Daine, so she was going to stay at the palace for training. She could talk with animals almost before she could talk with humans and all the animals in and around Forest Cove were extremely smart. Tala was tall for her age, as her mother had been. Her hair was brown and short, her eyes hazel and smiling. She was a happy child and loved everyone, she was smart and learned quicker than most of the other children, and she could read and write easily, both of these things consumed a lot of her time. She wrote amazing stories, most about animals, she also love to draw, you couldn't walk through the halls of Forest Cove without seeing one of Tala's pictures on the wall. After three hours of riding and one hour for lunch, they arrived at the palace.

"Mommy, I want to go see Daine now," Tala said staring in awe at the palace.

"Ok honey, we're going now," Kel told the impatient child. She took the child's hand and they walked into the palace with Sammy walking at Tala's side. 

"Kel, Neal!" a friendly male voice called out. They turned to see a red-haired man coming towards them.

"Cleon!" Kel and Neal said at the same time hugging their old friend. "How's it going?"

" It's been quite sense you guys left. Hi Tala how are you? I think you grown another foot since I've seen you." He bent down to the child's level.

"I'm fine," she smiled, " I probably have grown, daddy says I'll be taller than him before long." Cleon laughed and hugged the girl.

"I'm glad to see you again, where's everyone?" Neal asked. " I hope we have a chance to talk to you longer, but Tala has an appointment with Daine."

"Sure, come to the Dining Hall when your done, everyone should be there," Cleon waved to them before trotting down the hall toward the Dining Hall.

Tala looked around as her parents lead her through a maze of hallways. They stopped in front of a door which Kel knocked on, a woman with smoky brown hair and blue-gray eyes opened the door. She smiled when she saw Kel and Neal.

"Kel, Neal, I'm glad to see you," she exclaimed hugging them both. 

"Hi Daine, it's good to see you again," Kel greeted happily.

"Come in," Daine stood back and Kel, Neal, Tala, and a shy wolf passed Daine, she gasped when she saw him, she hadn't even known her was there.

" Daine if you don't mind we are busy and have to go talk to the King, so we have to leave," Kel apologized. Daine nodded, Kel and Neal waved goodbye and left.

"Hi Tala," Daine said still looking at the wolf standing beside the girl.

" Oh, I'm sorry," Tala told Daine, "This is Sammy. We found him three years ago, there used to be a wolf pack near our house, but they were killed by a disease. Sammy was the only pup, he was just born and only he survived." The small girl looked sad, but then brightened. " Sammy's my best friend, he goes where I do," Tala scratched her ear, she could sense an immortal, but not a bad one she didn't want to be rude and ask so she just smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing, I'm sorry about the pack though," Daine sympathized," Hi Sammy." The wolf barked and wagged his tail.

"He likes you," Tala confirmed she patted the wolf and silently told him that Daine was their friend. The wolf walked over and licked Daine. Tala and Daine laughed.


	2. Lessons

A/N: This is the second chapter (obviously). I know not much is happening, but a lot of stuff will happen, promise. This is going to be a long fic I think, it looks that way now anyway. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Only Tala belongs to me, the rest is Tamora's.

"Ok lets start our lessons, first we can learn about each other," Daine told Tala, forgetting the strangeness of not being able to since the wolf's presence." You can go first if you want." Daine offered sitting on a couch. Tala sat across from her.

"Umm.. Ok, there's not that much though," Tala replied." Well, I live in Forest Cove, I like it there because there's a giant forest behind our fort, and it goes for miles and miles. Every kind of animal lives there, Mommy and Daddy let me sleep outside sometimes. I like to write stories, Daddy made a big book of them, he keeps them in his library. He says it's his favorite book," the girl giggled," I like to read, too. Mommy says I get that from Daddy," Now it was Daine's turn to laugh." I draw sometimes, I guess that's all."

"I'm not very good at any of those things," Daine confided," but I do draw sometimes. As you know Numair lives here too, he's doing an experiment though; I'll introduce you later. I have a baby dragon, her name is Skysong, but we call her Kitten or Kit." Daine saw Tala's eyes widen, Tala would have asked a hundred questions, but politely she held her tongue. " Would you like to meet her?" Daine asked, Tala nodded vigorously. Daine whistled" Here Kit." A blue-green lizard about five feet, including tail, walked in through a side door. The dragon chirped and stared at the new comer, Tala stared back, then with a start came to her senses and bowed still sitting down. Daine covered a smile. The dragon walked over to the newcomer and sniffed her; Kitten then stood on her hind legs and bowed back. Daine was amazed she had never seen Kitten do that before, but then no one ever bowed to the dragon before. Kitten crawled onto the couch beside Tala and sat down. Tala stuck out a hand for the dragon and Kitten inspected her fingers with interest.

"She likes you, you're the first person to bow to her," Daine told Tala.

"Really? I bow to all animals I meet for the first time. Mommy said that you should be polite when you meet people for the first time, so I guess she meant animals too." Tala said stroking the dragon.

"That sounds reasonable enough. So now we have to start on our lessons, I'll go get Numair," Daine stood and walked into another room, and ducked just as a white ball came flying out of the room to make a scorch mark on the door. Tala gasped but Daine just stood upright again calmly.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about that, Daine, I was working on a new spell and-" she heard a male voice say.

" That's all right, there's someone here I want you too meet," Daine interrupted him. A tall man, taller than even Tala's parents, walked out of the room. He had black hair that was falling out of its horse tie.

"Hello," Tala said to the tall man," I'm Tala," she stood and bowed. The tall man bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you Tala, I'm Numair," he smiled. Tala smiled back she liked this man already. " Shall we begin?" he motioned to the couch they both sat. " Now I'm going to put a wall between your inner self and wild magic, as Daine has learned if the two are not separated, then it can be quite uncomfortable," Daine nodded enthusiastically remembering Snowsdale. Tala sat in front of the big man and closed her eyes, she felt his hands on her head, then he was in her mind, it was an odd feeling, but Tala didn't mind. Numair told her to look at her inner self, so she did. A ball of white light, with brown blending into the sides. Numair built a glass wall around the white part; Tala felt her head clear a little. Then Numair was gone she followed him and found herself sitting on the floor.

"That was fun," she told them, they laughed. There was a knock at the door; Numair stood to open it. Kel and Neal came in and greeted Daine and Numair, they stayed for a little while and had fruit juice and cakes. Tala listened for a while but soon fell asleep on her father's lap.

One morning a week into Tala's training, she was awaked by a gray cat, he said his friend had a broken leg. Tala jumped up and followed him out of the palace to the stables, Tala said she was busy and couldn't talk to the horses right now. Tala, still in her nightgown climbed up a hayloft and carefully picked up the squalling cat. She ran as fast as she could to Daine's rooms, the sun was just starting to come up. Tala pounded on the door, an already awake Daine opened the door. Tala showed her the cat.

"Come in," Daine exclaimed taking the cat she sat down and began to heal him. Tala watched in amazement. When Daine was done Tala was still staring in amazement,

"Can I do that?" She asked quietly, Daine hugged her.

"Of course you can, we'll teach you today!" Daine exclaimed.


	3. War

A/N: Okay, lets face it, this is a sucky fic!!!! It's not very good so I'm going to end it quickly, sorry. Review please.

Disclaimer: Tala and Syran are mine everyone else belongs to Tamora.

Daine, Numair and Tala worked diligently. At the end of three months Tala could shape shift, after the first time she had gotten horribly sick, heal and enter an animals mind. Numair had determined that she had almost double the Wild Magic Daine had. 

"Today I want to test how far away you can sense an immortal," Numair explained, Tala nodded. Numair took Kitten and opened the door, only to find a sweaty messenger with his hand raised to knock.

" I beg your pardon, but you must come at once, war has been declared," the messenger told them quickly before hastily bowing and running to tell the rest of the palace. Numair's face paled, he turned to Daine and Tala.

"We need to go talk to the king," Numair announced, they practically ran.

"Ten thousand men, they surrounded us with ten thousand men," King Jonathan paced back and forth. He cursed harshly." We just have to fight, and hopefully the Gods will be on our side. Scanra, Tusaine, and Tyra, all united, this is Syran's work if I've ever seen it." The King cursed again. 

Tala looked at a map of the armies, they surrounded the palace, and had fifty catapults lined up, twenty-five in the front twenty-five in the back. The animals were told to watch, and to foul the camps, all Daine's idea. Tala just sat back and watched. She walked into another room and Sammy followed her. She sat down on the floor and supported her self on Sammy. Then it hit her, everything that was happening, she touched her face, it was wet. She was crying, she could only remember crying once before, when the pack had died. She cried now, hard, but also silent, she didn't want to bother anyone, not now. Sammy whimpered and licked her face she hugged him. Strong hands put a cloth over her mouth; it had a funny smell on it. She tried to scream, but the cloth muffled it. Her eyes got heavy and collapsed. The last thing she remembered was a Sammy's growl, then a whimper.

Tala awoke, and thought she was blind, but then realized it was only dark. Her whole body was stiff, and trying to move she discovered she was tied up. She listened, Sammy was nearby! She called him silently, he licked her face, at least he wasn't tied up. She turned on to a mouse and walked out of her binding and turned back and put on her clothes. Light shone in front of her. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of her, a jagged scar ran down the side of his face and neck and disappeared under his shirt.

"Look what I've got," he gloated in a heavy northern accent," a child. _Sir _Nealan and Keledry of Queenscove's child to be exact. I could get a nice ransom, or even a palace out of this. You for Tortall, personally I think I'll get the better end of the deal, mostly because you'll be dead by the time they get you. By the way my name in Syran, I'll be killing you now." He pulled out a dagger and lunged, Tala screamed and before Syran knew what was happening Sammy jumped at Syran and bit him, scarring his face even more. Syran yelled and stabbed at the wolf, missing, he turned around and the wolf fell off of him, quick as lightning he turned and shoved the dagger through the wolf's back into it's heart.

"Sammy," Tala whispered forlornly. She glanced at Syran; her eyes full of hatred, flames licked her pupils and burned in her hazel eyes. Then every thing inside her broke lose. Every animal that could move attacked the soldier's tooth and claw first. Within minutes every soldier was ripped, not one was left in a whole piece; it was a gruesome scene. Tala growled, she could feel all the People (A/N: animals) with her, just as mad and full of hate as she was. She grew wolf teeth and lion claws. She jumped at Syran. " FOR SAMMY" she howled, the People yelled, howled, barked, and screeched, too. Syran held his dagger over his head with fear. It impaled Tala, but she clawed and bit him anyway, in the end he lay in a hundred pieces. Tala laid her head on Sammy's body and slowly bled to death. 

The war had ended thanks to Tala, but everyone would have rather had war than to never have Tala again. Kel was beside herself with grief, but she had known, so had Neal. This is what Mirthros and the Goddess had meant all those years ago. Tala was buried next to Sammy in a graveyard full of flowers. She would have wanted it that way. She was praised and sung about long after her time, because she was the girl who saved Tortall.

A/N: I know sad. Well hope you liked it, it was sucky, so don't tell me I know.

~Topazwolf~ 


End file.
